


My Astro-Wife

by Large_baguette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marriage, Modern Era, POV First Person, the narrator has no pronouns, the title gives it away to be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 13:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Large_baguette/pseuds/Large_baguette
Summary: What's going on  with my wife? How can I fix it?





	My Astro-Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I wrote this for a contest originally but it didn't win, so I decided to post it here. Any (constructive) criticism would be greatly appreciated, and have fun reading!

My wife is obsessed with space. Whenever she talks about it, her eyes light up like the stars she loves so much. She insists we’re compatible because she’s a Sagittarius, and I’m a Leo. She has her own blog about space. Sometimes I’m convinced she knows more about space than most astronomers. Our room has white fairy lights strung up around it, and those glow-in-the-dark plastic stars you had on your ceiling when you were eight. The majority of dates she plans for us are stargazing. Her passion for space was cute at first, but now it’s gone too far.

Lately, she’s spent the majority of her time on NASA’s website or posting on her own space blog. I’ve woken up in the middle of the night, cold in my bed because she was sitting on the front porch looking at the stars. The only time she talks to me is either to tell me something mundane such as “take the trash out,” or “wash the dishes,” or to tell me some new space discovery. Today was the final straw.

I decided to fix whatever was going on. I went to the store after work and bought her some roses, her favorite type of chocolate, and a card with a galaxy on it that read You’re out of this world in a cheesy font. I left work and drove home, excited to surprise her and figure out what was going on in the relationship. I opened the front door and walked into our house, only to find her sitting on our couch staring intensely at the television.

“Why are you home so early?” I asked. She didn’t answer, she just kept looking at the television, which was flipped to The Science Channel. “Did you hear me? Why are you home so early?” I asked again, angrier this time. She didn’t meet my eyes.

“I quit my job.” she whispered almost inaudibly.

“Why?” I said, more of a statement than a question. Shamefully she told me;

“The first human landed on Mars. I need to keep tabs on the . . . new development.”

That was when the dam broke. I asked her why she cared so much about this Mars landing and space in general, and why she spent so much time staring at the stars, running her blog, looking at anything to do with astrology, why it was the only thing she cared about. Suddenly, she changed. The color of her eyes went from their normal hazel to a midnight black. Strange markings appeared on her skin, which was now tinted violet. With tears welling in her new eyes, she looked directly at me and said one thing.

“I just want to go home.”


End file.
